Swap up! (CK's side)
by AllergyRelief
Summary: AllergyRelief. Ckbrothers. One lame, one cool. But what if they changed spots? Ck's writings. Accepting OCs.


A/N: Heyoo my Sib-Wait...Wait a second...Where am I? How did I get Here!?

 **I dunno. Ask the hackers. I know they taught you everything. AllergyRelief, present and speaking.**

...Welp. Collab time! So anyway! Fans of AllergyRelief the Medicine Man! Heyoo! So, Allergy and I decided to make a little...Collab. We decided to write for each other. He writes for my ocs in his fashion, and I write for his in mine. He's funny, I'm a bit more serious...Sorta. This little thing will take some ocs. Just follow this format!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Backstory:

Abilities:

Other:

So folks...lets get started! Anything you want to say Allergy?

 **To be honest, not really. Just remember that Ck wrote this. All I did was make some fixes. So entire credit goes to him. I own nothing but 5028% of the characters. On his account, I wrote something for him. If you want something funny, go there.**

Cool! So if you want to check out his take on my ocs, check out my account! Send ocs for this fic to Allergy! ;3 And read this guys other stories. He's hilarious. Anyway...HERE WE GOOOOOOOOO!

It was a rather, sunny day over the wacky world our story takes place in.

There, sitting somewhat quietly, was a small, diner of sorts. Very few cars were around the establishment.

A large sign hung over the small doors of the Diner, stating the establishment was "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria-The Best Place on Earth! Fun for the whole Family!"

It was awfully quiet in the small, run down diner.

In one of the corners of the room, a figure creeped around, holding a bag.

He looked around nervously, an oddity in the world. He was something similar to a child's drawing. A stick figure of sorts. He had a small, black line around his neck, a cape of sorts. The stick figure's face was soon covered with sweat as he opened the bag.

"Perfect..." The stick figure had a somewhat childlike grin as he opened the bag, revealing it to be filled with glowing bottles of a green soda.

He turned his head as he suddenly heard the sound of a mob charge towards him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

The stick figure gasped as he was tackled by the group as the bottles went flying.

The group separated as the bot in front shook his head.

"Your shenanigans end here Pluto!" The leading figure was a small, grey scale mouse. He held a rather disturbing grin, along with his rather soulless eyes. He had a rather shocking similarity to the popular cartoon mouse, Mickey Mouse himself.

Next to him, a group of bots all looked at the spectacle, attempting to hide the drinks. Most of the bots were similar, one being a brown bear, another purple rabbit, with a red fox and a yellow chicken competing the core group of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Another group with the mob were rather plastic looking versions of the Four, while the plastic fox being a white vixen, all in a mangled mess. There was also a child looking bot, holding a small balloon.

There were others: A black and white puppet, a female version of it, a small, puppet child, a blue version of the bear, a golden bear, and others.

Finally, in the front line, was a few more bots. One being another,similar Stickman to Pluto, with a red party hat instead of the cape.

Next to him was a rather square creature. The figure had almost astral skin. His deep blue eyes glared at Pluto as he adjusted his massive purple cape.

Finally, was another Stickman, this one with small rings around him.

Pluto stepped back, shaking his head.

"Never! I won't fall to you Suicide Mouse, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie , Toy Chica, Mangle, Puppet, Mari, Doll, Blu, Goldie, Ace, Celestial and Saturn!"

Ace whistled.

"Wow. Naming us all respectively to our descriptions. Good Job there pal."

Celestial simply sighed.

"Just give up Pluto. You know you can't drink your MLG Mountain Dew! We all saw what happened last time!"

The starry being pointed to a burnt part of the building, shaking his head.

Pluto shook his head, nervous.

"Hey hey hey man. I've had a rough week-"

SM interupted with a roar.

"You haven't had it since yesterday! You've been perfectly fine!"

Pluto gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well...well..."

He gave the group a small, sinister smile.

SM gasped as he motioned for everyone to move.

"Don't you dare Pluto!"

The stickman's eyes began to glow a blood red, energy surrounding them.

"Its time to fry some face!"

In a brief instant, a red beam enveloped the building.

Celestial, Ace, and SM all blocked the beam with a multicolored barrier as Saturn moved everyone out.

"C'mon, C'mon, MOVE!"

As the less combat ready bots left, Saturn flew up, following Celestial, Ace and SM as they combated Pluto.

Pluto shot a red beam from his arms as Ace grunted under the pain, the beam hitting his leg.

"Oof! My Spleen!"

SM raised his eyes at this, before throwing a dark colored at Pluto.

Saturn threw his rings, Pluto effortlessly knocking them away.

Soon, the sounds of helicopters filled the air as the military arrived.

Tanks began to open fire at Pluto, the Stickman simply kicking them into oblivion.

"C'mon! Is this your best?!"

Suddenly, a blue laser sent the Stickman flying as a figure floated up.

"Are we doing this again Pluto? This is getting real old, fast." A normal, human man adjusted his blond hair, his green eyes watching Pluto as he floated closer in his hulking, blue armor. The suit covered most of the man's body, and already, the suits left hand morphed into a laser cannon of sorts, sparks flying off it.

Pluto chuckled.

"War! My pal! is Enderlect there too?"

A rather nasally, educated voice responded from a panel on the suit.

"Yes, I am Pluto. Please stop this madness. We can't afford to deal with this anymore."

Pluto simply laughed.

" 'Stop'? C'mon man! I need this! You guys won't let me drink my soda, so you guys have to pay!"

SM groaned.

"That 'soda' is pure radioactive energy! Drinking that could cause a possible nuclear fallout!"

Ace chuckled.

"Seriously. If our anatomy wasn't so simple, we would die...You know. Digestion and all that."

Celestial shivered at the thought.

"Just...Stop. We're all tired. I'm bored. We all want to go home."

Pluto giggled.

"Never! Never! NE-"

Suddenly, a small, black dart hit Pluto, as the Stickman began to lose consciousness, falling to the ground.

A small, girl laughed as she adjusted her black cloak, stretching the black glove on her left hand. Aside from a small tuff of black hair sticking out, her face was unseen as she began to pull Pluto away.

SM chuckled, calling to the girl.

"Thanks Night!"

Night gave a nod as she walked off, Pluto on her shoulders.

Two soldiers who held their guns nearby watched in shock awe.

One was a simple Stickman, wearing a green army helmet.

"So that's it? Is that really it man?!"

A man next to him shrugged. He wore a blue jacket, a white t-shirt underneath. He adjusted his black fedora, a blue band wrapped around it. He had light blue eyes as he pushed up his black, square glasses.

"Yeah, yeah it is. To show the readers that there might be more...Plus you're pressuring me!"

As the two men argued, Celestial chuckled.

"Alright everyone...You know the drill. Clean everything up...Again."

The group sighed as they went to the rubble of the building, SM levitating the pieces back into place.

SM smiled as he finished up.

"And thus...This is the life of a guy in Pluto's world."

A/N: And there you have it, folks! The Collab begins! Whooo! So, review, favorite and follow both of our sections! See ya soon folks! Make sure to check out Allergy's story as well! Welp I'm out, Byez!

 **Reading this story, I absolutely LOVE IT. This won't be the last time.**


End file.
